


Julefrokost

by mazarin01



Series: Kjærlighet på Sørlandet [7]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning, Evak AU, Fluff, Julaften, Julefrokost, Kjærlighet, Kjøpmann!Isak, Love, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Isak skal spise frokost før jobb. På kjøkkenet treffer han Sigrid, Evens mamma.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Kjærlighet på Sørlandet [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479272
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58





	Julefrokost

Klokka er kvart over seks og Isak trenger strengt tatt ikke stå opp før om en halvtime, men _noe_ vekket ham og nå får han ikke sove igjen enda så trøtt han er. 

Det kribler sånn deilig i magen og for første gang på mange år gleder han seg skikkelig alt som skal skje i dag. 

Han bestemmer seg for å stå opp, lage seg en god frokost og høre litt på radioen – få en myk start på dagen før han går ned i butikken. 

Isak går med forsiktige skritt mot døra for ikke å vekke Even, tar med seg noen klær fra skapet og går ut av soverommet. 

Idet han kommer inn på badet og skrur på lyset, ser han en pakke på dolokket. Han slipper umiddelbart klærne han har i hendene og plukker opp pakken. Den er myk og på en liten gavelapp står det skrevet _Til Issy fra Julenissen_.

Med et tullete stort glis river Isak av papiret, ivrig etter å finne ut hva Even har gitt ham og idet gavepapiret faller mot flisene, står han igjen med en myk genser i hånda. Han setter den på seg og med blikket festet på speilet foran ham, begynner han å le. 

Genseren er mørk grønn med hvite prikker og en svær snømann med påsydd skjerf og gulrotnese fyller hele fronten. 

Isak rister på hodet og tar av seg genseren før han hopper inn i dusjen, men når han femten minutter senere står foran speilet igjen, er genseren nok en gang på ham. Det er ikke den styggeste genseren han har sett, egentlig er den ganske så fin til være en julegenser, og etter å ha barbert seg og pusset tennene, bestemmer han seg for å ha den på seg. 

Fra kjøkkenet hører han en svak romstering og han begynner å lure på om Even har stått opp allerede, om han kanskje er i gang med å lage frokost til ham? Det ville ikke forundre ham, det er jo litt sånn Even er. Omtenksom og snill, tvers igjennom. 

Munnvikene kryper oppover og han går smilende mot kjøkkenet. Idet han når åpningen mellom stua og kjøkkenet, stopper han brått opp.

“Eh… hei.” 

Isak lener seg mot veggen og kikker forsiktig inn i rommet. Sigrid står med ryggen til ham foran komfyren og nynner på en julesang. Hun har ikke høyden eller kroppsbygningen til Even, men måten hun snakker på og alle faktene hun har, gjør dem veldig like.

Han kremter, sier “hei” på nytt, denne gangen litt høyere,og Sigrid snur seg brått mot ham og lyser opp. 

“God morgen, Isak.”

“God morgen.” Isak lar hånda gli gjennom håret. “Vekket jeg deg?”

“Neida. Jeg var våken jeg.” Sigrid smiler bredt. “Så artig genser du har på deg.” 

“Synes du?" Isak ser spørrende på henne. 

"Ja, den er kjempefin. Liker du den ikke?"

"Joda! Jeg var litt usikker først, synes kanskje den var litt _too much_ , men så tenkte jeg at det tross alt er julaften og det kan jo være hyggelig med en julegenser på jobb.”

“Ja, de jo er veldig in nå, de genserne.”

“Åja. Det var jeg ikke klar over. “ Isak ser ned på genseren sin og ler. “Jeg fikk den av Even – den lå innpakket på badet når jeg sto opp.” 

“Næmen så hyggelig. Jeg husker han hadde en nesten lik når han var kanskje sånn sju år.” 

"Ja?"

"Jan, altså faren til Even, kjøpte den i julegave til ham og han elsket den.Ville ikke ta den av seg når han skulle legge seg."

Tanken på sju år gamle Even med snømanngenser og kanskje noen fortenner borte, får Isak til å smile bredt og bli helt varm innvendig. 

"Skulle likt å se ham da."

"Jeg har bilder av ham hjemme. Jeg kan skanne dem og sende deg om du vil."

"Kult! Gjerne det." 

Isak kjenner det kribler sånn deilig i magen, kjenner han gleder seg til å se de bildene, for han regner med at Even var minst like søt som nå, om ikke søtere. 

Sigrid snur seg mot ovnen, flytter stekĺepannen vekk fra plata og skrur av varmen før hun griper tak i kolben med kaffe og snur seg smilende mot Isak. 

“Jeg håper du er sulten, for jeg har laga frokost til deg.”

“Ååh.” Isak ser forlegent på Sigrid og tror han rødmer litt – det kjennes i hvert fall sånn ut. “Du hadde ikke trengt det da.”

“Men jeg ville veldig gjerne gjøre det, og jeg var som sagt våken. Sett deg nå.”

Isak mistenker at hun ikke snakker _helt_ sant, at hun kanskje ikke var våken, men hadde planlagt dette og satt på vekkerklokka før hun la seg. Even har jo gitt uttrykk for at hun er litt hønemor og det kan jo hende det har smittet over på ham, siden han er kjæreste med sønnen hennes. 

“Tusen takk.” 

“Kaffe?”

“Gjerne!” 

Sigrid fyller koppen hans. Det er ikke favorittkoppen, men han bryr seg ikke – er bare glad han får servert kaffe før jobb. Han tar en slurk og den varme væsken er som en injeksjon energi rett inn i blodårene. 

“Ah! Det var godt det!” Isak tar en ny stor slurk – brenner seg litt på tunga uten å bry seg nevneverdig. “Ingenting er som nytrakta kaffe om morgenen.”

“Det har du helt rett i.” 

Sigrid kommer med mat til ham. To brødskiver dekket med røkelaks og rikelig med eggerøre samt fire små cherrytomater og et par agurkskiver fyller tallerkenen foran ham. 

“Værsågod.” 

“Tusen takk! Dette ser drit di… eh... veldig godt ut.” 

Sigrid setter seg ned med sin egen kaffekopp. Hun gir ham et mykt blikk og han smiler til henne før han kikker ned på tallerkenen og konsentrerer seg om brødskiva si. Passer på at eggerøra ikke faller ned i fanget mens han tar den første biten. 

“Hvor lenge skal du jobbe i dag da?”

“Butikken stenger klokka to. Så må vi gjøre opp kassene og rydde litt før vi går. Det pleier å ta cirka tjue minutter – spørs hvor effektive vi er.” 

“Det blir vel ikke mye trafikk i dag?”

“Nei, i dag blir det forholdsvis stille. Men det er jo alltid noen som har glemt noe til julemiddagen, så det er viktig å holde åpent.” Isak knuser en cherrytomat med tennene før han tar en bit av brødskiva. 

“Ja, det kan jeg tenke meg. Er det bare deg på jobb i dag eller?”

“Nei, Markus skal jobbe sammen med meg. Det er helgevikaren min. I tillegg til å jobbe hver lørdag, hjelper han til i ferier og høytidene for da er det ikke noe skole.”

Kaffen hjelper på den morgentrøtte kroppen, men Isak har fortsatt ikke våknet helt og et gjesp slipper ut gjennom leppene hans. 

“Fortsatt trøtt?”

“Mm.” Isak nikker og tar en slurk kaffe. Han sovnet alt for sent i går, lå lenge og småpratet med Even – delte historier om morfaren mens Even fortalte om faren sin. “Skulle gjerne ha blitt liggende i senga.” Sammen med Even, helt inntil ham så han kunne stjålet litt varme, tenker Isak med et smil om munnen. Men han sier ikke noe – det er alt for flaut å snakke om sånt med Sigrid. 

“Det skjønner jeg. Even sov vel når du sto opp?”

“Ja. Som en stein.”

“Han sa noe om at han hadde vært litt tung i kroppen i midten på uka.”

“Det har vært noen hektiske uker. Jobbing hver dag, flere dager med overtid også. Julegaveshopping og kakebaking. Og så hadde vi Amalie og Andreas på besøk nesten en hel lørdag med masse aktiviteter. Og forrige søndag hentet vi juletre. Det har nok blitt litt mye for ham.” 

“Det er bra han har noen rolige dager framfor seg, så han får hentet seg skikkelig inn.”

“Mmm. Tror han trenger det.”

Fingrene er blitt fettete av røkelaksen og eggerøra og Isak trenger noe å tørke seg med. Han reiser seg og idet han når kjøkkenbenken, legger han plutselig merke til at ribba ligger fremme på et fat. Han har med seg et par tørk av kjøkkenpapiret og setter seg igjen. 

“Du har tatt frem ribba allerede ser jeg.”

“Ja, den må tempereres før jeg setter den i ovnen. Gjerne en times tid.”

“Men skal du steke ribba så tidlig?”

“Ja, jeg har tenkt å langtidssteke den. Det tar sju timer.”

“Sju timer?” Isak ser overrasket bort på Sigrid. “Så lenge?” 

“Mm. Ribba blir veldig god da. Først steker du den på 170 grader en time. Da har den temperatur på ca 70 grader. Så snur du ribba så svoren ligger opp og skrur ned temperaturen til 90 grader, steker den i cirka fire timer. Da er kjernetemperaturen kommet opp til cirka 85 grader…"

Isak prøver å følge med på Sigrid sine beskrivelser av stekeprosessen, men men det blir alt for mye informasjon på en og samme gang – gradene og minuttene vikler seg i hverandre og lager et stort sammensurium oppe i hodet hans. 

“Oi, det hørtes komplisert ut. Jeg hadde garantert fucka opp alt sammen. Ribba hadde blitt tørr og svidd eller noe.” Han ler. 

“Det er ikke sikkert, for det er ikke så veldig vanskelig.”

“Jo, det er helt sikkert. Jeg vet ikke om Even har sagt det, men det er ingen hemmelighet akkurat… jeg er ikke så veldig flink på kjøkkenet.”

“Nei, han har ikke det.” Hun tar en slurk av kaffen før hun begynner å skrelle en klementin. “Man kan ikke være god på alt. Du har andre kvaliteter som veier opp da.”

“Ja, jeg har kanskje det?” Isak tar en stor bit av brødskiva, kikker forlegent bort på Sigrid før han fester blikket på hendene hennes. 

“Det er helt sikker. Du vet jo at Even og jeg prater mye sammen og han forteller mye fint om deg...”

“Åh.” Isak kikker forsiktig opp, møter blikket til Sigrid på nytt. Han kjenner kinnene blir varme og får et deilig sug i magen. 

“Ja, nå skal ikke jeg utlevere Even og fortelle deg om alt vi snakker om, det er ikke rett av meg, men du skal vite at han snakker veldig varmt om deg og du gjør veldig mye for ham. Han har jo vært gjennom så mye vondt og vært langt nede – spesielt de siste årene når absolutt alt falt i grus på grunn av det som skjedde med meg.”

Sigrid sukker tungt og drar hånda gjennom håret før smilet tvinger seg frem og til slutt fyller hele ansiktet hennes. 

“Men med hjelp av deg blomstrer han igjen.”

Ordene til Sigrid griper tak i hjertet hans og klemmer sånn forsiktig på det. Varmen i kinnene sprer seg nedover halsen, ut til fingrene, ned i magen og helt ned til tærne. 

“Takk. Det… det... var fint sagt. Han har jo som du sier vært gjennom mye… og… ja… jeg prøver jo å være der for ham når han trenger det.” Isak tar bit av brødskiva. 

"Du er det – hele veien." 

"Men det går i grunn begge veier. Han er veldig flink til å se meg også, se når jeg trenger ham."

"Så godt å høre at dere kan være der for hverandre. Det er viktig i et forhold." Sigrid tar en slurk av kaffen. "Jeg har jo forstått det på Even at du har hatt dine ting å stri med også. Han har jo nevnt moren din ved et par anledninger."

"Ja...." Isak sukker tungt.

"Vi snakket litt om juletradisjoner her om dagen og da kom vi inn på det…" 

"Eh...ja… hun... jeg..." 

Isak kikker ned på den tomme tallerkenen. Ordene sitte fast i halsen. Det er fortsatt vanskelig å prate om moren og spesielt med folk han ikke kjenner så godt og som ikke kjenner historien hans.

Brått kjenner han en hånd oppå sin egen. Den stryker varsomt og idet han kikker opp, ser han rett inn i Sigrids blå, snille øyne.

"Du trenger ikke fortelle noe om det hvis du ikke vil."

"Nei… altså… det bare…" Han fomler med ordene. 

"Det går fint. Det er jo julaften, da skal man jo ha det fint og tenke på hyggelige ting."

"Ja, ikke sant?" Isak sukker dypt.

"La oss snakke heller om noe langt hyggeligere, så kan du fortelle mer om moren din en annen gang, om det skulle passe sånn." Sigrid klemmer hånda hans før hun trekker sin egen tilbake og tar en ny slurk av kaffen.

"Takk." 

Sigrid reiser seg og går bort til kjøkkenbenken og ribba. Hun tar frem en pose med nellikspiker og begynner å stikke dem inn i fettet mellom snittene i svoren. Så snur hun seg mot Isak. 

"Det er greit at jeg tar meg litt til rette her på kjøkkenet?"

"Så klart. Føl deg som hjemme." 

"Takk." 

Sigrid gir ham et smil og idet hun snur seg mot benken igjen, fester det seg en klump i magen og tankene flyr ufrivillig tilbake til sin egen mamma. 

Hvor er hun nå? Hva gjør hun? Hvor skal hun feire jul? Og med hvem? Hun har jo ingen annen nær familie enn ham og ham vil hun jo ikke ha noe med å gjøre. 

"Har du forresten en ribberist? Isak? Isak?"

Isak kjenner en varm hånd på skuldra si og når han kikker opp, låser Sigrid blikket hans med sitt og han kjenner varmen spre seg i kinnene.

"Hæ?"

"Hvor var du nå? Du ble helt borte for meg."

"Eh… nei… jeg bare..."

"Tenkte du på moren din?"

"Mm." Isak nikker og slipper ut et dypt sukk.

"Beklager, det var ikke meningen å rippe opp i gamle sår."

"Det går fint." Isak gir henne et lite smil. "Men hva lurte du på?"

"Jo, jeg lurte på om du har en ribberist?"

"En hva for noe?" 

Isak ser uforstående på Sigrid og han ser sikkert ut som han har falt ned fra månen, for hun begynner umiddelbart å le. 

"En ribberist. Det et en buet rist som du har under ribba når du steker den."

"Eh nei… trenger du en?"

"Det går fint uten, da gjør jeg det bare på gamlemåten og bruker en dyp tallerken." 

Isak ser på klokka, ser den snart er halv åtte allerede og at han bør komme seg ned i butikken. Han reiser seg og tar en siste slurk av kaffen. 

"Jeg må nesten gjøre meg klar for jobb."

"Ja, så klart. Håper jeg ikke har oppholdt deg for lenge med praten min nå da?” Sigrid ler, men ser samtidig litt bekymret ut.

“Overhodet ikke.” Isak gir henne et beroligende smil. “Tusen takk for frokosten. Det var veldig hyggelig.”

"Håper jeg ikke rippet for mye opp i vonde minner ved å nevne moren din." 

"Det går greit. Alt er jo som det er uavhengig om man snakker om det eller ikke." Isak trekker på skuldrene.

"Joda, det har du rett i. Men julaften er jo ikke tiden for å snakke om sånt. Jeg skulle ikke ha nevnt det."

"Ikke tenk på det, det går fint. Det gjelder å skape nye, fine minner og det er jeg allerede i gang med."

"Du og Even vil jo skape dem i fellesskap."

"Det skal vi." Isak gir Sigrid et smil. "Og med andre, sånn som nå. Frokosten smakte skikkelig godt."

Sigrid går bort til ham og overrumpler ham med en klem. Han smiler forlegent og klemmer forsiktig tilbake.

“Så bra du likte den. Frokost er jo dagens viktigste måltid – det har jeg alltid sagt.”

“Even sier også det.”

“Ja, det har han nok fra meg.” Sigrid ler. 

“Jeg har ikke vært så nøye med frokost. Det har ofte blitt et knekkebrød eller to i hånda på vei ned i butikken. Men jeg er flinkere nå, takket være ham.”

“Ja?” 

“Han passer på meg, er ganske så streng faktisk.” Isak begynner å le og får raskt med seg Sigrid. 

“Streng? Det er helt klart min feil.”

“Det blir ikke rom for noe unnasluntring for å si det sånn.” Isak himler med øynene. 

“Men han mener godt da.”

“Jeg vet jo det.” 

Idet han skal til å rydde bort tingene sine, rister Sigrid på hodet og tar tak i armen hans, sier hun skal ta det. Isak gir henne et "takk" og går, men snur idet han når stua og går inn på kjøkkenet igjen. 

“Sigrid?”

“Mm.” Hun snur seg mot ham. 

“Eh… nei… bare… takk for at du ville komme hit i jula. Even har gledet seg skikkelig til du kom. Uhm… jeg også da.” Han ser forlegent på Sigrid og fortsetter å prate før hun slipper til. “Og takk for at du lager ribbe og sånn. Det betyr mye mer enn du aner.”

“Isak da!” Sigrid rister på hodet og smiler til ham – ser nesten litt oppgitt ut. “Det er jeg som skal takke for at jeg får lov å være her. Og det skulle bare mangle om jeg ikke bidrar litt.” 

Ute i gangen åpner soveromsdøra seg og Even kommer ut i bare bokseren. Håret står til alle kanter og øynene er så vidt åpne. 

Hele ansiktet til Even lyser opp idet blikkene deres møtes. Øynene hans blir smale som to streker og alle smilerynkene popper opp, og Isak kjenner varmen spre seg fra et punkt i magen og ut i hele kroppen.

Han tar tre lange skritt og møter Even utenfor baderomsdøra, legger armen rundt nakken hans og kysser ham. 

"God morgen."

"God morgen." Even tar et skritt tilbake uten å slippe tak i Isak, måler han opp og ned med blikket før han trekker ham inntil seg igjen. "Herregud, så fin du er Issy."

"Takk, og takk for fin overraskelse. Jeg ble sånn serr skikkelig glad da jeg så pakka."

"Gleden er på min side, baby. Men liker du den?"

"Jeg var litt skeptisk med en gang jeg satte den på meg, men nå liker jeg den."

"Du ser utrolig søt ut i den." 

"Takk." Isak stjeler et kyss og lar hånda gli gjennom den lange luggen til Even – skyver håret vekk fra panna så han kan se øynene hans bedre. “Jeg har en gave til deg også som du kan få nå.”

“Har du?”

“Jupp. Vent litt.”

Isak åpner døra til kottet og finner gaven han har gjemt bak støvsugeren. 

"Her. Jeg fikk ikke alt oppi strømpa."

"Isak!" Even lyser opp. "Har du lagd julestrømpe til meg?"

"Mm." Han smiler bredt. 

“Også med navnet mitt på!” Even blir helt blank i øynene og kysser Isak. “Er det du som har sydd?”

“Eh… nei.” Isak ler. “Jeg fikk hjelp av Åse til det.”

"Du er bare den aller beste kjæresten, du vet det?"

"Takk, Evi." 

Mens Isak holder ølen og julehefte, kikker Even oppi strømpa og smilet blir bredere og bredere for hver ting han finner. 

"Åh. M! Favoritten min. Og nøtter. Digg."

"Håper jeg traff med tingene da?"

"Du gjorde det!" Even fortsetter å rote ned i strømpa. Han drar opp en tube og ansiktet sprekker opp i et stort smil når han ser hva det er. "Glid?"

"Jupp." Isak blunker til ham og hvisker. "Den skal vi bruke senere i jula."

"Gleder meg." Even hvisker ordene inn i munnen hans.

"Det gjør jeg også."

“Jeg elsker deg.”

“Jeg elsker deg også.”

Isak ser at klokka er over halv åtte, noe som betyr at han allerede skulle vært nede i butikken. Han vet Markus bare starter å gjøre klar til åpning, men han liker å komme når han skal. 

"Jeg må nesten gå nå." 

Et sukk slipper ut mellom leppene til Isak og han kjenner virkelig på at han må jobbe i dag. Det blir koselig, han vet jo det. Markus skal jobbe med ham og kundene er alltid så blide og hyggelige på julaften, men akkurat nå vil han heller være hjemme sammen med Even og Sigrid. 

"Har du fått spist frokost da?" Even kysser ham på nytt. 

"Har fått frokost av moren din."

"Er mamma oppe?" Even rister på hodet og ler. "Typisk henne. Hun klarer ikke å la være. Du må bare si ifra om det blir for mye altså."

"Det går fint. Hvem sier vel nei til nytrakta kaffe, eggerøre og røkelaks til frokost?"

"Så bra da."

"Det var litt rart at det bare var oss to ved kjøkkenbordet, men samtidig så var det kjempehyggelig." 

"Jeg er sikker på at mamma synes det bare var fint."

"Tenk om alle hadde hatt en sånn mamma." 

Det var i grunn bare en tanke han skulle ha for seg selv, men idet han ser blikket til Even og kjenner hånda hans stryke ham på kinnet, skjønner han at han sa ordene høyt.

"Mamma er mer enn gjerne litt hønemor for deg også hvis du vil."

"Jeg vil det…" Isak lukker øynene et øyeblikk, hvisker ordene mot munnen til Even og kysser ham.

"Hun har jo allerede begynt med den frokosten." 

"Jah."

Isak krummer armene rundt halsen til Even og klemmer kinnet sitt mot hans. Evens kinn er mykt og varmt, og han har en sånn deilig kroppslukt som kiler i nesa.

"Nye minner."

"Nye minner, baby." 

"Hun er forresten i gang med ribba."

Even trekker seg ut av klemmen. "Allerede?"

"Ja."

"Da må jeg skynde meg å få på meg klær. Jeg vil se hvordan hun gjøre det."

Isak ser på Even, ser både stjernene i øynene hans og hører iveren i stemmen, og han skjønner at dette er noe han har gledet seg til.

"Må lære hvordan hun gjør det så jeg kan gjøre det til neste år."

Isak kjenner det kribler i magen av å tenke på neste år, på alle dagene de skal tilbringe sammen, alle minnene de skal skape og jula de skal feire sammen.

"Gleder meg allerede til neste jul jeg."

Even begynner å le og kysser ham på munnen. "Vi må vel nesten bli ferdig med denne jula før vi kan tenke på neste."

"Nope… jeg… gleder… meg… allerede… nå… jeg." Isak kysser ham mellom hvert ord – små, lette kyss midt på munnen.

"Tenk om jula blir helt katastrofe da?"

"Skjer ikke – den er allerede helt perfekt takket være deg og moren din." 

**Author's Note:**

> Så ble det litt bånding mellom Isak og svigemor tidlig på julaften. Hvordan gikk det synes dere?
> 
> Tusen takk til Bewa som tok seg tid til å betalese denne på sparlet 🧡
> 
> Tusen takk til alle som leser og kommenteter på historiene mine. Dere er GULL! Jeg digger hver og en av dere.
> 
> Fikk dette dere til å føle noe, legg gjerne igjen en kommentar eller et hjerte 🧡
> 
> God jul alle sammen. Håper dere får en riktig fin julefeiring 🎄🎁⭐🎅🤶


End file.
